Resident Evil: Aril's Story
by clonewars1143
Summary: Tony and Pepper have a daughter. Raised by her father and taught by the avengers, she became a apart of the RPD STARS members and goes through the events of resident evil. She is dating Loki. Can she keep it a secret when Ada Wong joins the avengers and her past comes to haunt?
1. Intro

Chapter 1

I'm Amanda Stark but most call me Aril. I have light fair skin, a heart-shaped dimple ridden face, icy blue eyes and pin straight long bright red hair that goes down to my knees. My height is 5'8 and 160 Ibs. My parents are Tony Stark and Pepper Stark (Née) Potts. Because of my heart stopping when I was a baby I use an arc reactor like my dad. I am twenty-four years old.

I graduated college when I was ten with a master's degree in technology and doctoral degrees in chemistry, medicine and politics. I met my best friend Sherry Birkin at this time and she's two years older than me. My father has impressed the world with his discoveries and the Ironman armor he built and finances the Avengers and is Ironman himself. They aren't too fond of people hurting me and I learned from them.

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America taught me to a Master Combatant, Advanced Tactician and Strategist and an Advanced Military Operator. Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow taught me martial arts like Steve, an Expert Acrobat, Expert Marksman and Multilingual learning Latin, Russian, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages and a Master Tactician. Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk taught me how to be an Expert scientist. Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye taught how to fire a bow and arrow like an expert. Thor gave me a necklace that would let me control lighting like him.

Everybody thought that I worked for Stark Industries in Maryland when really I work For the BSAA. I started out as an S.T.A.R.S. member when I was ten being alpha teams medic and chemist. Some strange murders had happened in the Arklay forest so our captain had sent brave team in to investigate but we lost contact with them. On July 24, 1998, Alpha team had been sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of our compatriots, Bravo team. While walking through the forest, we discovered the remains of Bravo team's helicopter, along with the mutilated corpse of their pilot: Kevin Dooley. Suddenly, while investigating the quiet woods, Alpha team member Joseph Frost was attacked by a wild dog, with the rest of the pack following, eating him alive.

Soon we found a supposedly abandoned mansion to take cover, only it was not as abandoned as we thought. The mansion had been riddled with puzzles, traps, and horrors. Scattered documents suggest that a series of illegal experiments were being undertaken on the property by a clandestine research team, under the authority and supervision of the biomedical company Umbrella Corporation. The creatures roaming the mansion and surrounding region are the results of these experiments, which have exposed the mansion's staff and various animals and insects to a highly contagious and mutagenic biological agent known as the T-virus.

We also found that our captain Albert Wesker was a traitor and working for umbrella. We had all hoped that we had seen the last of him when that place up in flames but unfortunately he wasn't dead and he wove his initials into the left side of my neck, with a metal hanger. It can't be removed. For the next five years the survivors (Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon. S Kennedy, Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen and myself) took down umbrella from tip to root.

The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short, is an organization founded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies at the request of the U.S. Government. Officially backed by the United Nations, our main purpose is to combat, prevent, and exterminate bio-terrorism.

One of our duties is to track down B.O.W.s and other viral weaponry developed by Umbrella that is being illegally sold on the black market to various bio-terrorists. The BSAA have advanced technology and a number of skilled people in our ranks. There are branches stationed around the world, including America, Europe, and Africa. The BSAA headquarters is located in the United Kingdom. Leon and Sherry work for the government. Claire joined a human rights organization Terra-Save.

The BSAA was founded in 2003 by Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Clive R. O'Brian and Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, Rebecca Chambers- Coen, Billy Coen and myself and a further four others shortly after the fall of Umbrella, to combat the increasing numbers of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market as a result of its collapse. As a non-governmental organization ("NGO") our funding came from the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies, a group of highly influential medical corporations, who wanted to distance themselves from Umbrella by condemning bioterrorism in a much more obvious way. Due to our success and the high demand for anti-B.O.W. assignments, the organization would soon be expanded greatly in numbers, with headquarters stationed around the world.

In 2006, the BSAA discovered where former Umbrella CEO Oswell E. Spencer's European hideout. With the intention of capturing Spencer, Chris, Jill and I were dispatched to the mansion later that year. However, the mission did not go as planned. Upon arrival, we met Spencer's dead body guards and many B.O.W.s called Blobs. We eventually found Spencer lying dead, murdered by Albert Wesker. After a one-sided battle, Jill tackled Wesker out the window to save Chris and me, and the two fell into the rocky chasm below.

After 3 months of searching the coast, no bodies were found and the two were presumed dead. The BSAA created a gravestone in the memory of Jill, adding her name to the list of operatives killed in the line of duty. We had been shaken by the loss of our partner, and often visited her tombstone with many flowers. Jill was in-fact alive and taken by Wesker so he could exact his revenge upon her. Her body was used as a testing ground for his latest attempt, Uroboros.

In March 2009 Chris, me and Sheva were dispatched to investigate a black market deal involving Ricardo Irving and stop a mysterious virus from spreading. Chris received information implying that Jill was alive and strayed from the mission to find her. Eventually, we found out that Jill was alive and freed her from Wesker, whose plans were stopped, and whom is then eliminated. The Plaga outbreak in Kijuju is stopped though loses to the organization are heavy; survivors include; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone and myself.

The Division of Security Operations (DSO) was an anti-bioterrorism organization under the jurisdiction of the United States federal government, and the employer of Leon Scott Kennedy from 2011 onwards. The Division of Security Operations, formed in 2011 by President Adam Benford. The idea of the DSO was to select the very best agents from other branches of the United States federal government and bring them under one élite group that would act as the "sword of the President," answering directly to the President's orders to take on any bioterrorist threat to the country. It was essentially, therefore, the successor to the Federal Bioterrorism Commission; an US military organization that was disbanded in 2005 and merged into the United Nations' Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, though the two organizations' natures were different, and similarities end in their overall goals.

The BSAA aside from being split into units (the "Special Operations Units"; SOU), BSAA branches also have "Special Operations Agents" (SOA). The main purpose of the SOU is to infiltrate the base of suspected bio-terrorists, directly combat any B.O.W.s or other threats, and capture the bio-terrorists. The SOU teams are generally made up of twelve members, assigned in three four-man units. This allows for a large amount of flexibility, as a unit may be assigned to another team for a specific mission. The SOAs are most often a single person or two people.

As of last year Chris and I are SOU captains and each led our own team of six. He leads Alpha Team which is all men. I lead Widow Team which had five men and myself. I am also the DSO/BSAA liaison for emergency situations. I was also dating Loki, Thor's brother, Asgardian prince, the God of Mischief and the recon for widow team.

I live in Stark Tower. Stark Tower is a high-rise building towering over Manhattan located in 200 Park Avenue. Tony Stark maintains a New York residence there with Pepper Potts, and the top ten floors are reportedly taken up with many technological research and development. The entire building is powered by an arc reactor and its electronic systems are maintained by J.A.R.V.I.S.


	2. Time with Loki

Chapter 2

I was in my living room. The walls painted blue. I had a black 42 inch LCD flat screen TV mounted to the wall. A stand was right under it with the cable box, with some pictures hanging. The floor was a slightly dirty cream carpet that I knew had some stains. My grey sofa, we let our overnight guests us to sleep comfortably with the incredibly innovative design of the Portfolio Trace Convert-a-Couch transitional microfiber futon sofa. The stylish sofa is unique in that, unlike a pull-out mattress, it transforms fully into a futon bed.

That was just the beginning of my apartment. Everyone in Stark Tower had their apartment complete with living room kitchen bedrooms bathrooms and everyone had their own gym. It was the best and sometimes I just loved it. I heard a tapping at my window and knew it was Loki. He only had to sneak in because we haven't told anyone about our relationship. Opening the window Loki came through it. Loki stood at a height of 6'4, he was thin with muscles and has shoulder length black hair, beautiful green eyes and is paler in complexion than the Asgardians. He is wearing a button up green shirt and black pants with sneakers. I could see the love in his eyes as he kissed me.

I was a little worried about our relationship being found out, what would happen then? My family would most likely try to separate us. '' Loki I've been thinking about what my family would do if they found out about us '' I told him. '' They would try to separate us love '' Loki said wrapping his muscular arms around me. '' I know but what about your brother Thor? '' I asked placing my hands on top of his. '' I guess it's a possibility but we would have to prove that I've turned over a new leaf'' Loki said a little worried that Thor wouldn't believe him.

I had to admit that he had a point, Thor would not believe him unless he was given a good reason to. In fact nobody would believe him or me possibly. I untangle myself from him, sighing. I hated the fact that I had to hide our relationship from everyone. I was starting to want to tell them and just hope they accepted it. '' Maybe we should just tell them and hope they accept it '' I told him with a smile. '' Possibly but are you sure about it? '' Loki asked thinking. '' I think but if they don't accept it then we'll get a place of our own '' I said to him. He nodded and smirked. '' Jarvis can you ask Thor to come up to my room? I need to talk to him '' I asked. '' Yes Princess'' Jarvis said. '' Thanks Jarvis '' I said. Jarvis didn't respond. Now all we have to is wait for Thor to knock on the door.


	3. Telling Thor

Chapter 3

I was sitting with my head on Loki's lap when there was a knock at my door. '' It's open Thor '' I said letting him know it was ok to come in. Thor opened the door and saw us. His face went from one of wonder to one of anger and confusion. The look on his face told that he wasn't expecting his brother here. I sat up straight, looking at Thor with Loki wrapping his arm around me. '' Brother? '' Thor asked looking right at Loki. I smiled but it disappeared when I looked at Thor. His face was one of wonder but I could tell he wanted to know what was going on. I could tell he wanted to pull me out of Loki's arms but he didn't.

'' Just what is going on here? '' Thor wanted to know. '' Thor listen to me, Loki's turned over a new leaf '' I told him. He gave us a skeptical look and '' I don't know''. '' Really, Loki has changed his ways. We're dating '' I told him. '' What? You're dating? '' Thor demanded a disbelieving look on his face. '' Yes brother. Have anything to say about it? '' Loki asked a sour look on his face. '' How? When?'' He asked flabbergasted. '' We started dating when I was sixteen. He hasn't hurt me then, won't hurt me now '' I told him. '' Are you sure? '' He asked taking a seat in a chair. '' Yeah Thor I'm sure, he even saved my life once '' I said a little annoyed by it. He looked at me dumbfounded, then his brother. '' Thor give me a chance to prove that I've changed. You won't regret it, I swear it '' Loki said to him with a small pleading tone.

Thor was uncertain about trusting his brother so Loki said '' if you don't believe me then cast a truth spell ''. He did and explained that if Loki was telling the truth he would glow blue and red if he was lying. '' Have you changed your ways? '' Thor asked. Loki smiled and said '' Yes and I've found my soul-mate along the way''. That made me blush red. He glowed blue and Thor agreed to keep it under wraps until we were ready to tell everyone. '' When do want to tell everyone? '' Thor asked. Loki looked at me and we both had the same thought. '' In about two weeks, it'll give you time to work out any differences you have '' I said with a smile.

'' Ok '' Thor said.


	4. Training

Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks we planned out how to tell the others about Loki and me. It was going well but Thor wasn't so sure what would happen. He was just as anxious as I was about telling, knowing that they would be mad with him keeping this secret. They had to understand why he didn't tell them.

Right now I was in my office at the NY headquarters for the BSAA. I was in charge of all five of the New York BSAA bases. We had to split the New York base into five parts. The five boroughs—the Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island each have a BSAA base. There were also laws in place that said if New York was under a bio-terrorist threat or attack I was to take control of N.Y.P.D, SHIELD and other emergency personnel which included the avengers.

The room was nothing much, clean white walls, cream carpeted floor, a large cabinet for files lined up on the wall and a large black cherry-wood desk. My desk was bear except the laptop, a small pile of documents, and a picture frame with a picture of the STARS team. I also had seven golden plaques on the wall for the stars members who died.

I was dressed in a purple spaghetti strap shirt under a black leather jacket with my hair down, black jeans with my ID on my belt and red flats with a small heel. I was sitting in the chair behind the desk cataloguing reports from the captains of SOU teams I had assigned missions to a couple of weeks ago. The Eagle, Shark and Diamond teams just gotten back and the captains had given me their reports.

I heard knock at my office door. Now this is when I really get annoyed, no one is supposed to bother me when I was in my office. Unless it was a matter of importance or the training of the new recruits or fleshies as well call them. ''Come on in '' I said. Parker Luciani walked into my office. He was Caucasian, British-Italian with shoulder length black hair. He has chocolate-brown eyes and was dressed in a black-blue shirt under a green BSAA jacket and blue jeans with sneakers. He had a smirk on his face and two coffees in his hands.

'' What the hell Luciani? '' I demanded not even looking up, annoyed that I was interrupted from my paperwork. I wanted to get back in the field as soon as possible but the paperwork was holding me up. He flinched at the tone my voice took, then realized that I had just gotten annoyed by his interrupting me. '' I knew that you would act this way, so I brought a peace-offering '' He said placing the caramel blended ice coffee in front of me.

I took a sip of it, smiling. Parker knows just how to not get me mad or quell my anger. He must have gotten help from Loki. '' What is it Parker? '' I asked putting the coffee down. '' I think that the fleshies are ready for their last test '' Parker stated serious. I looked at him and said '' are you sure? I can't lose any of my men ''. He nodded, I smirked. '' All right. Are they still in the training area or did you give them the rest of the day off? '' I asked. '' Their still in the training area '' Parker told me.

* * *

><p>Parker and I walked to the training area. I had changed into my mission outfit. The mechanical door opened and we walked in. The training area is a very large and enclosed training ground. The training ground was a lot different from where the fleshies which was what we called the recruits had practiced for the past few months. The room looked like a cross between an arena and a laboratory or something. It was somehow dark with only a few lights on—mostly only on the part where the soldiers will sit and up on the balconies where several armed soldiers were posted.<p>

The room looked very sterile and the middle part of the room is surrounded by thick glass that separated it from the rest of the room. The darkness of the room covered whatever it was beyond the thick glass. The room definitely gave a serious and dangerous feel to those who were in it. Everyone looked at us. I looked at the team of fleshies who immediately saluted, me as a superior officer. I saluted back. "At ease gentlemen," I commanded, making the soldiers sit down in unison. I looked at Parker and waited for him to start his briefing.

'' Now you know why Captain Stark is here '' Parker told them. I stepped up to address the group of trainees. '' Parker tells me you are ready for your last test. I'm inclined to agree with him '' I said looking them in the eye.

'' Gentlemen, your last test is all about survival. Now when I say survival, it is not just shooting at creatures until they drop dead like what you did in your earlier trainings because real survival is being alive after experiencing the worst kinds of situations on the battlefield like limited ammunition and first aid and various monsters attacking you on all sides. You might be good at shooting targets here in the HQ but if you don't use your brains once you are already on the field… I'm sorry but you won't get very far. So, today's training is not just eliminating B.O.W.s because today we will be putting to the test the knowledge and skills that you have acquired and honed during your trainings and how well you use them to your advantage and your survival '' I said seriously.

"Parker, if you could please…" I commanded, signaling the male instructor to push the switch on the wall. When Parker pushed the switch, the rest of the lights switched on revealing the middle part of the training room.

I continued my briefing while making my way to the glass barriers, "You will be fighting for your survival down there in the pit—eliminating B.O.W.s that will be released through those electronic doors using only the items or weapons that we will be providing you with."

"But, don't worry, if any of you screws up, our snipers will be taking care of those creatures that are too close for comfort," added Parker, seeing the anxious and dread look in the faces of some soldiers. "Also, for this exercise, you will be working in teams and we will be rating your team as well as your individual performances," I stated, making my way near the front row of soldiers, looking at them and making sure that they take the exercise seriously.

"So make sure that you do your best down there…" I uttered. "Anyway, let's begin shall we?" I declared as I headed back towards Parker. Parker handed me some equipment to use in the demonstration and gave me other items as well. While the two instructors were busy preparing, the soldiers were also busy sharing their thoughts with one another. Parker was now trying to help me put on my headset while I was putting my hair up in a ponytail. Once done, Parker lightly patted my back giving me the signal that I'm ready to go. I then made my way down to the pit through a secured entrance.

* * *

><p>As I was making my way to the center of the pit, Parker allowed the soldiers to get a better view of the pit by letting them stand behind the glass barriers. "Ready Aril?" inquired Parker through his headset, looking at the woman at the center of the pit. "Let me check with my boys up on the balconies first," I uttered looking up at the armed B.S.A.A. soldiers. "You already up their boys?" "Roger, snipers are ready Ms. Stark," came an answer through the communication line. "Then I guess its show time, Parker."<p>

The loud sound of the alarm started echoing through the room while red flashes of light filled the venue. Then the lights started to switch off one by one. The trainees were startled and some were trying their best not to panic while I just stood there with my drawn weapon at the middle of the pit waiting for the metal doors to open and release god knows what.

After several seconds the alarm stopped and the red flashing lights were gone. The only lights that were switched on were the ones focused on the pit and everything else in the room was black.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Then, the electronic door suddenly opened releasing some white smoke in the process. Afterwards, a distressed moan was heard and a sloppy and eerie sound like something being dragged was heard. A step, then another step made by something coming out from the electronic door and into the pit.

It was an infected— a zombie. It was dragging one of its legs and it walked slowly and mindlessly in the pit.

The trainees watched in silence as the infected mindlessly made its way closer to me. Some of the trainees thought that this was probably too easy as an exercise. Then, suddenly the infected stopped when it saw the living being. It just stood there motionless for several seconds then, without warning it moaned loudly and ran towards me. I just stood there while the creature quickly made its way to me. As the infected got really close to me it leaped towards me and even before it had the chance to maul me, a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

I had shot it dead in its head—a perfect headshot. The zombie's head was gone and it collapsed on the floor.

Afterwards, several moans were heard and a horde of zombies ran out of the metal door towards me. I started moving and immediately shot the incoming zombies on their legs to stop them then performed a roundhouse kick that sent the creatures flying away, killing them instantly. Subsequently, another large group of zombies were coming out and were quickly making its way to me when a mechanical hiss was heard. The other electronic door opened and out came a kennel of Cerberus.

The zombie dogs were running fast towards me, so, I turned quickly and ran back towards the incoming horde of zombies. The zombies tried attacking me but I was able to dodge and ran past them. When I was at a distance, I fired some shots at the creatures buying myself some time until I unpinned a grenade and threw it at the zombies and the dogs that were chasing after me. The explosion caused massive damage which instantly killed the zombies and the kennel of zombie dogs. I then approached a crawling zombie whose missing its lower half of the body and crashed its head with my boots.

Just when the trainees thought that it was over, a reptilian creature with huge razor claws came running out the metallic doors and leaped towards me at a fast rate. The Hunter swung its sharp large claws at me but I was able to dodge it and roll away safely. Then, two more Hunters came out and dashed towards me as well. This time, I changed my Handgun to a Sub-Machine Gun and started shooting at the creatures' faces and underbellies which caused the hunters to collapse dead on the floor. The other Hunter however, was able to sneak behind me and swung its claws at me. I barely dodged the attack.

I fell on the ground and dropped my gun near the creature in the process. I then quickly drew my knife and threw it at the creature's eye—Bull's eye. The fearless creature writhed in pain and I saw this as an opportunity. I drew my hand gun and barraged the hunter's belly with bullets until it bled and died.

Things were not yet over because a group of pincers and oozes came out of the metal doors and started running after me. I quickly stood up and retrieved my knife and Sub-Machine Gun. I then started running around the pit gathering the creatures in the process. Afterwards, I started shooting at their legs and arms then performed mêlée attacks to kill them. This continued for some time however, the creatures just kept coming and I started getting tired. If this continued I won't have enough ammo and strength to deal with the rest of the creatures.

Then, I saw something different from the group. There was a large lump of flesh with residual arms and legs running around with the group. I recognized that monster and knew how that can help me to my advantage. It was a Chunk. I than started shooting at the Chunk and the more damage it took the bigger it became until finally it stopped moving for a second then exploded. The large explosion killed and knocked down the rest of the oozes and pincers. Fortunately, I was not caught in the explosion.

I then approached the creatures that were still moving and finished them off one by one by either crushing their heads with my boots or stabbing them with my combat knife. When everything was done, I wiped my combat knife on my pants and placed it back in its sheath.

* * *

><p>The metallic doors closed. The lights switched on. The demonstration was over. "Good work Aril!" praised Parker through the communication line. "That's it? No black tentacle beings or tyrants?" I joked tired, making my way out of the pit. "Come on Stark, leave some for the little boys eh?" answered Parker, opening the secured door and letting me in. Once I entered, the soldiers started clapping and cheering.<p>

"Come on guys," I pleaded, "for sure you can do the same thing down there once it is your group's turn." "Okay, so go back to your places everyone because I will be announcing the group assignments for this exercise," declared Parker while looking at his list. While the trainees went back to their seats, they couldn't seem to stop talking about what they just saw in the pit and how I single-handedly killed all those creatures.

While Parker announced the groupings, I untied my hair then returned my weapons and leaned on the glass barrier to rest. I noticed that several men wearing white protective clothes were down in the pit cleaning the carnage that I had just left. I then started wondering how many of those creatures were still hidden away—locked up in cages until they were going to be used and disposed of during the trainings. The idea seemed immoral especially for the case of the zombies who were once human beings but, this was the best way to prepare the soldiers with what they will be dealing with out there. The more familiarized the soldiers were to such creatures the lesser they will fear them. Well, that was the idea. However, for me, no matter how familiar I was with the kinds of creatures and evil out there, there was just one thing that I feared the most…

"Aril!" called Parker. My attention then switched to the man who called out my name. "Yes?" "Would you like to give some tips or reminders first before the boys go down in the pit?" asked the male agent.

I walked towards the trainees. "Well, just remember the following and you'll be fine: first, be aware of your surroundings, use it to your advantage and always make sure to have an exit point. Second, shoot the creatures at their weak points, not only will this save time and ammo, it will definitely save your life. Third, use your items wisely, if you can kill something without depleting a lot of ammo then do it—use your combat knife, do mêlée attacks or use something else to inflict damage. And most importantly don't panic…"

"Parker? I addressed, waiting for the man to say something.

"Okay, so the first group that will go down to the pit will be the green team, followed by the red team, then the yellow team, followed by orange team, then the purple team, and last will be the blue team. Please remember that you and your team's performances will be graded and points deducted when the snipers save your asses. Then at the end, we'll be announcing which team performed the best. If you have no questions… then, let's begin!" declared the male B.S.A.A. agent, handing a copy of the list of trainees to me.

* * *

><p>The training exercise lasted for several hours. Everyone was tired and hungry by the time they finished. Some of the trainees were resting on their seats while the others were already lying down on the floor in exhaustion. Several of the trainees finished the exercise unharmed while there were some who sustained some minor injuries.<p>

"Okay boys, we're done tallying your scores," I announced, causing the tired trainees to sit properly and go back to their seats. "Despite some minor setbacks, everybody actually performed better than what we had expected. So, congratulations everyone. You passed ". The soldiers clapped and cheered upon hearing the good news.

'' Now each of your teams are to choose a team name and captain. They will report to me tomorrow '' I told them. '' Yes Ma'am '' the trainees said in unison. They walked out after we did. I packed up my stuff, heading home for the day. Walking into stark tower I had a smile on my face. The recruits had passed their last test and will be in the field soon. I had confidence that they would be able to work together in real bio-terrorist conditions. I knew that there was one thing I hated. Albert Wesker. If he ever comes back from the dead I'll kill him again.


	5. The press are assholes

Chapter 5

Loki and I were sitting under a shady hundred year old oak tree in Central Park. The park boasts several lakes, theaters, ice rinks, fountains, tennis courts, baseball fields, many playgrounds and other facilities. It is also home to the Central Park Zoo and the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Kids were playing on the playgrounds while their parents watched. I loved it here, it was peaceful and possibly the only place that I could forget about bio-terrorism even if just for a day. The park was absolutely beautiful, leafs on the trees are changing colors in a multitude of reds, greens and oranges. Flowers were in bloom and the birds were singing.

A plaid picnic blanket spread out with the two of us on it. Loki was wearing a blue muscle shirt with a black pair of cargo pants and tan boots. His hair was down. I was in a red spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of old faded ripped blue jeans and black satin flats. I had my hair in a loose ponytail.

'' This is just perfect, no B.O.W's or terrorists to worry about. We don't have to worry about getting eaten by a ten foot snake '' Loki noted with a smile. Smiling I said '' yeah I know. Its great not having to worry about any of that or Wesker''. I said Wesker's name seething with hatred and Loki put an arm around me having noticed it.

'' Hey, hey don't worry beautiful. He's not coming back and even if he did I'd do anything to protect you '' He said smiling. '' I know but he would just go after Chris. Wesker hated him the most out of all of us and he never told us why. During the mansion he told that I was too smart for my own good'' I told him. '' Are you sure honey? '' He asked eyes wide. '' Yeah for eleven years he's always hated Chris so I'm sure that he'd go after him first '' I told him. Loki nodded in agreement as I stood.

He stood. '' We should get going '' Loki said grabbing my hand. Unfortunately for us the press was there and started to bombard us. '' Aril what are you doing with Loki? '' Jessie Cross from the New York Times asked. '' Is there something going on between you two? '' Brock Dawson from the Wall Street Journal inquired. '' Are you a couple? '' Michael Moon from the New York Post wanted to know. Some of the magazine photographers were snapping pictures of us.

'' Just what we needed. Let's go Loki '' I said pulling him away from the press. I ignored them as they asked more questions. Not what I needed, this was going in the New York Times, the Wall Street Journal and the New York Post tomorrow. We left and went to different part of the park. It was nice and secluded, maybe we could just sit and relax. In the end we just decided to go home.


	6. The return of Ada Wong

Chapter 6

I walked into the family living room the next day. The room had rust colored hardwood flooring, a black 42 inch LCD flat screen TV mounted to the wall. A stand was right under it with the cable box, with some pictures hanging. There were two couches and a couple of chairs. Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs.

I was in a red spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of old faded ripped blue jeans and black satin flats. I had my hair in a loose ponytail. Dad had the paper in his hand. Well there goes my plan to destroy the paper before they could see it. Now to expect questions and a lot of them. Dad looked at me asking '' what the hell? ''. He handed me the article but I didn't have time to answer as Fury stomped into the room in all black with his black trench coat and eye patch with a copy The Wall Street Journal in his hand. Oh great. '' What the hell is this?'' He demanded angry. I looked at the headline which said

_Aril and Loki. A romance in the works?_

_By Brock Dawson_

_Aril Stark the daughter of Tony Stark and alternate ego of Iron Man was seen yesterday having a picnic in Central Park with the super villain Loki who had destroyed a little over half the city during his attack. Aril looked happy and was holding hands with him. On the other hand Loki seemed sincerely happy with a smile on his face. They even shared an apple pie with ice tea and a kiss._

_The two gave us no comment when asked if they were a couple by Michael Moon from the New York Post which leads this reporter to believe that they have something to hide. When asked by our reporter Brock Dawson if something was going on between them they gave no comment. Is there a romance brewing between the sworn enemy of the avengers and the daughter of an avenger? We'll see._

I finished reading the article, sighed, placed the paper down and look at Fury. '' Look we started dating when I was sixteen. He hasn't hurt me '' I said defending Loki. They just looked at me like I had grown a second head. '' You're defending him?'' Fury demanded. '' Yes I am and you can go feed yourself a B.O.W for all I care! '' I yelled at him. They looked at me confused not knowing what I meant but before they could say anything there was a knock at the door. I could only smile knowing that it Loki at the door. I opened it to find that I was right Loki was waiting for me.

'' Hey you '' I smiled. Loki just smiled and walked in. He was in brown almost tan t-shirt, jeans with boots and his hair down. Everyone looked at him. '' Look I know you all have questions, we'll answer them but one a time '' Loki said looking around the room. That's when I noted the package in his hand. It was small, wrapped in tan paper and looked like a box. '' What's that? '' I asked curious. '' Just something that the boys and I found '' He said grinning, handing me the package. I noticed the note on top but deciding to open it later, placing it on the table on top of the paper. '' I don't know about this '' Dad said warily. Loki looked at him saying '' Give me a chance to prove myself alright? '' .

I tossed Steve a glare but he didn't care. '' Fine but if I catch you planning anything you'll be sorry '' Fury said. Loki chuckled, nodding. '' Look can we argue later but now we need to deal with the media storm that's brewing outside '' Mom said with a look on of annoyance on her face. '' Just tell them something '' I said.

''Look I know you don't like it but we need to deal this fast '' Fury said looking at me point-blank. Loki's eyes narrow into slits and he said dangerously '' listen you have no right to order her around got it? ''. Fury nodded seeing the way he had just been put in his place. That's when I remembered that we had to get ready for work. Loki and I went upstairs after I picked up the package. Once in my living room Loki said '' open it '' while pointing to the package. I smiled and opened the note.

**Captain**

**After all you've been through you deserve a nice vacation. I know this might be strange coming from us but it is true. You have risked so much for us. Saving our lives repeatedly not caring about what happens to yourself. Like the time you took three bullets in the chest from an H&K Sniper Rifle over in the Eastern Slav Republic, so we could get Rosenberg out of that hell hole and back to his family.**

**All of us on Alpha team and Widow Squad wanted to do something for you. This is very special to you. We hope this helps release some of the pressure.**

**Sincerely**

**Your boys**

I opened the box to see my stars samurai edge. My samurai edge was black and upgraded with a burgundy trigger and magazine, a standard sized slide-stop lever, and the logo on the grip is a brighter shade of red. It has a red finish slide and a silver trigger. In addition minor internal changes were done to make it a competition-capable weapon, such as a medium-weight slide and adjusted trigger pull.

There was an Italian engraving in gold that said per nostro capitano in ricordo di il S.T.A.R.S membri che hanno perso la vita nella notte di luglio, 24 1998. I smiled and hugged him, placing a kiss on his lips. He and the others knew how much this gun meant to me, I've used it for over fifteen years and I think I'm the only one of us who has still has their samurai edge.

The rest of the day went pretty well at least until Fury called a surprise meeting and wanted everybody there.

* * *

><p>All of us were in the meeting room sitting around the circular meeting table. I could see the look on dad's face, he's irritated but why? Dad was sitting on Mom's right with Bruce on her left. Steve was next to Bruce with Natasha on his left who has Clint to her right. Thor was next to Loki with me on his right. Fury came on in with Maria Hill his second in command. Maria dressed in her SHELID uniform and had a serious look like Fury but she was actually friendly unlike him.<p>

'' What the hell Fury? I was in the middle of my paperwork '' Dad demanded irritated. Oh so that was why he was so irritated. The others all voiced their irritation as they had been in the middle of something, including me. Maria cleared her throat and said '' now if you're all done can we get started? '' . I rolled my eyes. '' The reason that I called this meeting was due to all the bio-terrorist attacks across the country '' Fury said. As if I didn't already know all this. He got everyone's attention including mine. What was Fury planning? There is no way he could have found out about my involvement in the BSAA.

'' Yeah we heard about it. But isn't there an organization that specializes in combating them? '' Mom asked. '' Yes. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance otherwise known as the BSAA '' Maria told them. I looked at her and realized that this won't be good. '' You're going to learn about all the types of viruses they deal with '' Fury informed us. Great, can this get any worse?

That's when a striking Asian-American woman of Chinese descent, sporting a sleek figure and graceful mannerisms with short black hair in a bob and brown eyes. She was wearing a bright red blouse with buttons, and the sleeves rolled up. The rest of her outfit is completely black including long gloves, leather pants, and boots with a small heel. She also wears a necklace that slightly resembles a cross.

Loki and I shared a look as we both immediately recognized the woman as Ada Wong. She had worked for Wesker.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Per nostro capitano in ricordo di il S.T.A.R.S membri che hanno perso la vita nella notte di luglio, 24 1998 = for our captain in memory of the STARS members who lost their lives on the night of July 24, 1998.

Who should find out her secret first?

A. Her mother

B. Her father

C. Fury

D. Thor

E. Steve


	7. Reaction

Chapter 7

What the hell was Ada doing here? Didn't Fury know that she's bad news? I'll just have to wait and see. '' This is Ada Wong and she's a survivor of Raccoon City. She'll be teaching you about some of the viruses that she's dealt with. Ada these are the avengers Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Thor. That's Tony's wife Pepper and daughter Amanda but just call her Aril. And her boyfriend and Thor's brother Loki '' Fury said pointing to us one at a time.

I tuned Fury out remembering when I had first met Ada. Loki and I had been on mission in Antarctica to gather information about where one of Umbrella's old bases was and we had split up. Soon I had found the info but before I could leave someone placed a gun to the back of my head telling me to hand over the info but I didn't. Instead I had fought with her and had gotten a bullet to the leg. Loki got there before she got off a second shot and we found out that she was sent to get the information and get rid of me on Wesker's orders. Leon told me who she was when we had lunch.

'The five boroughs each have a BSAA base with two people in charge of all of them. I've arranged a tour of the main base in Manhattan with Parker Luciani the second in command. I still haven't talked to the one in command. Agent Luciani said that she's extremely busy and we'll most likely meet her during the tour '' Fury informed.

What? Why didn't Parker tell me about this? Then I realized that he must have just called Parker. '' Wait a woman's in charge of the NY BSAA? That's just hilarious '' Dad said before laughing. He just insulted me and doesn't know it but he will. '' Yes a woman's in charge of the NY BSAA and she's one of the twelve BSAA founders '' Maria said glaring at Dad who immediately stopped laughing and straightened up. '' Now that you're done maybe we can get on with the meeting? '' Fury asked, more like demanded. Thankfully Parker didn't tell that them Loki worked for us as well, that would have caused a disaster we don't need now.

'' Alright when's all this taking place? '' Clint wanted to know. '' A week from today, as Agent Luciani needs to tell his boss '' Maria told us. Great so I was going to get to talk to Parker about this. Fury called the meeting to an end and told Mom to show Ada to her room. Turns out Ada was in the room right next to mine. Great.

* * *

><p>AN

I know this is a short chapter but I will try to make the next one longer. I'm in my senior year of high school and the semester ends soon with finals being next week. On top of that we've had problems with my cousin and I'm not feeling to great today.

I promise that the next chapter will longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was in my office sitting behind my desk reading a report from five out of the six new SOU teams from the pit. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt under my pale green army- style military jacket that bears the emblem of the BSAA's North American on both sleeves with blue jeans with my ID attached and my hair down. I have blue satin flats.

I heard a knock at the door and allowed the person in. I looked up and saw Joseph Winters. He was around 5'4 with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had a slim but muscular build. '' Ms. Stark '' He said formal. '' Mr. Winters '' I said. He handed me a piece of paper that had the name of his SOU team and the members of the team. I looked at the list finding it in order and nodded to him. He then left my office closing the door behind him returning to his work.

I looked at the calendar. It's Thursday, a week since Ada joined. I had decided to stay away from her and my family as Ada was starting to worm her way in and I wanted be the one to say I told you so. I knew that she was teaching them about the T-virus. My mom had tried to convince me to go to her lectures but I just rolled my eyes at that.

The tour was in an hour and I need to talk to Parker and set some ground rules. I called Parker to my office and he walked in a minute later. "You wanted to see me?" He asked looking me in the eye. "No need to ask so serious Parker "I told him and there really was no need to for him to act seriously." Well Parker" I started "we need to set the rules and regulations for the visit". He nodded and we talked out what the rules were.

* * *

><p>Later that night Loki and I were at Eleven Madison Park a four star restaurant. The dining room was sensational, with high golden ceilings, glimmering art décor fixtures. We were sitting a table in front of one of the windows that look out onto Madison Square Park.<p>

Loki was in a nice black tailored suit with a white dress shirt and green tie, black pants and loafers. I was in a nice black - blue dress that went down to my ankle with a half-inch slit in the side with my hair in a low ponytail. I could see the smile on Loki's face and smiled back myself. '' You look beautiful my dear '' Loki complimented as I blushed. '' I love it when you blush '' He said smirking. Our food arrived and we started eating.

'' So how did the tour go? '' He asked curious. '' Well Parker said it went fine but with Ada there I told him not to take any chances with our important things, I just wonder when she's going to stop playing the good girl and turn on them. From what Leon told me she used to work for Wesker but now works for her-self which makes her an unknown factor right now '' I said in response. '' Well she could be out for revenge '' He said. '' Oh I didn't think of that '' I said. Looks like I haven't covered all my bases with the bitch yet.

When we got done eating we shared a brownie with ice cream. Loki walked up to me and sank to one knee, ever so graceful.

"Aril Stark, you have pulled me from Darkness by showering me with your light. You blew down every defense and left me bare, quieting my inner demons. You made me question who I was and why I behaved with such hatred. I have saved you from that traitor and in turn, you have saved me. My love for you is like the universe. It is all-encompassing and never-ending. I want to spend the rest of my long life with you and eventually, eternity as well. Never have I loved a mortal so much. Would you be able to accept my hand in marriage?" He peeked up at me, eyes glittering like unnamed gemstones.

Speaking of gemstones, he held one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. It wasn't a stone I could name, for it could not have been found on Earth. It was a stone that every time you looked at it, it seemed to shine a different color. And the band looked like it was made of pure gold.

I was at a loss for words, so I cried from happiness instead. "Yes, Loki. I will gladly marry you." He languidly kissed my hand and said "Asgard never gained such a beautiful woman." That made me blush and he laughed.

* * *

><p>When we got to the tower everyone was still up so we decided to tell them about our engagement. There was a lot of uproar about it. They didn't like it one bit.<p> 


	9. Paint Ball Training Games

Chapter 9

The next day, two teams made their way to the main training area. The training area had structures and vehicles that the soldiers can use at their advantage during the training. It also had plenty of barrels, sacks, and other things that can be used for cover. The area was basically used for practicing military operations and training soldiers to fight in an urban setting.

They were surprised to find their two captains in the training area wearing tactical outfits and gear. There were also colored bandanas, goggles, masks, and air soft weapons lined up on the table. Once settled, they saluted at their superiors.

'' Ok same as always the losing team will be buying the beer," I informed, leaning on the table and crossing my arms over my chest. The soldiers became excited with the announcement—it seemed that everyone became motivated because beer was involved. "We had already decided the group that we will be joining. I will be joining the blue team and Stark will be joining the red team," stated Parker.

"We will also be using goggles, masks, and air-soft guns for this exercise. As for determining the winner of this exercise, you either kill everyone in the opposing group or retrieve the enemy's colored flag in their base. If you satisfy any of those then congratulations, your group is proclaimed the winner," I explained, making my way beside Parker. "So if you don't have any questions… then let's begin."

Both teams started preparing for the exercise. The trainees put on their gear and chose the air soft guns that they will be using. The members of each group tied a colored bandana on their arms to easily distinguish from which team the soldiers belonged to.

Once done, the two teams made their way to their bases.

Parker Luciani led his team to the East side of the field and briefed his members Mickey Santana, Jeff Monroe, Carl Mendez, Keith Summers and Zane Gonzales on how they were to proceed in the exercise.

Meanwhile, I led my team to the West area and gave directions to her members Andrew ' Andy ' Nivans, Shane Gomez, Michael Gonzales, Shun Rosenberg, and Loki. They made up widow squad, the team I lead.

A loud siren was heard at a distance, signaling for the exercise to begin.

* * *

><p>Parker knew that Stark was not a fan of waiting in the rut and was an expert in infiltrating bases, so he decided that his team will go on the defensive. He took Mickey, Zane and Jeff with him and hid somewhere far from their base to shoot those who will cross their territory. Carl and Keith on the other hand hid somewhere else.<p>

* * *

><p>In the other team, Shane and Loki were to stay in the base and defend the flag in case the enemy successfully infiltrated their territory which their team leader mentioned was nearly impossible to happen. Andy,Michael,and Shun on the other hand were with me and were making our way to the enemy's territory. I knew that leaving only two people to defend our flag was a risky move, but, I believed that the more we press forward in the other base, the greater the chance for us to quickly claim the enemy's flag.<p>

When my team and I were making our way to the other base, I stopped and signaled my members that the other team was near. They were then surprised when someone started shooting at them. Luckily they were able to disperse immediately and avoided getting shot. Shun started shooting at the enemy to cover Andy and Micheal until they can hide. I on the other hand ran behind a car to take cover from the shooter. When the shooting stopped, the red team then heard someone walking towards them.

It was Zane from the other team. It seemed that he was checking if he was able to shoot someone but, even before he got near the place where Andrew was hiding, Micheal quickly got up and shot Zane—he was out of the game. When Micheal saw that the enemy was on the ground, he went out of hiding and made his way to his teammates. Then suddenly a barrage of shots was fired and hit Micheal's body—he too was out of the game.

I signaled my two comrades to go around the other building and pursue the enemy. The shooter seemed to be hiding somewhere there. I then sneaked stealthily in the opposite side and disappeared from sight behind the sandbags and barrels.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Andy, and Shun were making their way to the area pointed out by their leader. After a short trek, the tree were able to reach the place where Micheal's shooter was probably hiding. It was a structure with a dilapidated wooden door and some windows. Andrew tried to get a visual of the enemy through a crack on the door and when he saw someone with the blue bandana crouching inside, he signaled Shun and he nodded in confirmation. On three, both men busted through the door and quickly shot the enemy.<p>

The unsuspecting Mickey was out of the game but, even before the two were able to celebrate their kill, they were startled when someone busted a closed window and started shooting at them. Andy immediately took cover and jumped out of another window. Shun on the other hand was not so lucky—he was out of the game as well.

* * *

><p>While the shootings were going on, Carl took advantage of the opportunity and was making his way to the base of the red team. He was actually supposed to be staying near their base but he figured that his teammates can handle it. His plan was to sneak in the enemy's base and get their flag while everybody was shooting at one another and be the hero. When he reached the base of the enemy, he found no one in sight. He carefully entered and climbed the structure and when he saw the red flag, a large smirk appeared on his face. He surveyed the room and found no one in sight and so, he ran towards the enemy flag. He was about to reach it when all of a sudden, the window behind the flag burst open and shots were fired at the intruder. The ambitious Carl was out of the game. Shane entered the busted window and made his way out of the structure leaving Loki to guard the flag.<p>

* * *

><p>Andy continued running as Parker continued chasing after him. The male agent fired several shots but failed to bring down the running man. Andy finally lost Parker when he quickly turned at a corner and hid behind some wooden crates. Parker however, hadn't yet given up on his pursue of the enemy and was still looking for Andy. The male agent then started turning over boxes and steel barrels near where the young man was hiding. Andy started becoming nervous because sooner or later Parker will discover his hiding place and he will be taken out of the exercise. Parker stood near the wooden crates and before he was able to check it, he saw someone hiding at the corner of a structure in the distance. He drew back silently and decided to surprise the hiding enemy by going around the structure.<p>

When Parker reached the opposite corner of the structure where he saw someone hiding, he quickly drew his weapon and started shooting at the back of his target while he was moving towards it. Once he got close to his target, he then realized that it was just a decoy wearing someone's uniform and gear. He quickly turned around and was met with the barrel of Stark's gun.

"I can't believe you used your own uniform and gear to fool me," remarked Parker, holding his arms up in surrender. "Tactics Parker," I answered who now just wearing my fitted beige undershirt and shorts.

I was about to pull the trigger when Parker quickly stepped out of the way and knocked her gun away. I quickly recovered and threw some punches at Parker and elbowed him in the face causing him to stagger. I then delivered a high kick knocking the man on the ground.

"Jesus, Aril did you have to be so rough?" uttered Parker, groaning on the ground. I picked up my gun and pointed it at my friend. "Sorry Parker." Then, a gun shot was fired—Parker was out of the exercise.

"Well that was cold," stated Andy, making his way to his team leader. "Come on, I just saved your ass a while ago and this is what you say to me," I teased.

"Captain!"

Andy and I looked at Shane who was running towards them. "Shun, what are you doing here?" I inquired."Someone infiltrated our base and tried to get our flag, but, don't worry because I was able to shoot him. I left Loki to guard the flag and came here because I figured you probably need my help or something"

"Okay, so let's go and get their flag," I declared. The three remaining members of the red team carefully trekked and went around the surrounding structures to locate the enemy flag. After several minutes we were able to spot it.

"There it is," proclaimed Andy excitedly, running towards the enemy flag. Shun followed as well. "Wait, something's not right. Why would they place their flag in an open area? Unless…" I then realized something, "No!" A sharp sound was then heard and Andy fell to the ground. He was out of the exercise. Shun quickly dashed back to avoid being seen by the shooter.

"Shit, they have a sniper?" stated Shun, breathing heavily. "Seems like it," I answered, looking around the surrounding structures. "So what are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>After the gunshots stopped Keith knew that it will only be a matter of time when someone from the other group would come dashing towards the flag that he relocated during the beginning of the exercise. An open space is the best place for it because he can easily spot anyone trying to get to it and shoot them before they were able to do so. Not to mention he was actually well hidden in one of the structures. He was able to take down one of the enemies, now where were the rest?<p>

Keith's attention was then caught by someone in the open space. He saw that there was another enemy soldier down there but, it seemed that the man was not going for the flag. It looked like the man was actually trying to get someone's attention. So there was another enemy, but, where?

Keith used his scope to look at where the man was signaling at. He looked at the structures and then he saw something—a reflection of a sniper scope. So the enemy was going to snipe him and he can't let that happen. Without wasting time, Keith shot at the enemy sniper—it looked like someone was out of the exercise. Now, to finish the job, Keith directed his scope to the man in the open area and saw that he was now running towards the flag. Kith was ready to shoot the running man when the door suddenly burst open and in came Aril. The startled soldier quickly directed his rifle towards the woman to shoot her but she quickly dashed towards the man and kicked his sniper rifle.

* * *

><p>I fired numerous shots but missed because the young man quickly ran away and retrieve his weapon. Keith tried raising his gun to shoot at me but was met with a roundhouse kick knocking his gun away again and causing him to fall on the ground. I pointed my gun at the young soldier and was about to pull the trigger when Keith suddenly knocked me down with a quick foot sweep causing me to lose my balance and my firearm. Keith quickly picked up my weapon and pointed it at me.<p>

"Is that all you got?" taunted Keith, smiling at me.

"Boy, you haven't seen anything yet," I replied then swiftly grabbed Keith's hands which caused the gun to fire a shot on the ground. I then used her elbow to hit Kieth on the face sending him staggering. I suddenly stood up and delivered a Flip Kick that sent the young soldier flying outside the structure and onto a veranda.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Parker, making his way to the rest of the dead team mates who were gathered in the open area. '' Aril is beating the shit out of Summers!" informed Carl, pointing out where the two were.

I dashed to the veranda and was greeted with a quick elbow thrust by the recovered soldier. I blocked the move with my arms then grabbed the young man's arm, twisted it then delivered an elbow strike on Keith's chest. The man staggered in his place but failed to recover when I immediately followed my attack with a back flip move while still holding Keith's arm, using the momentum to flip the soldier over and knock him down on the floor. Without wasting anytime, I quickly mounted on Keith's torso and pinned his hands down so that he won't be able to move anymore—and he didn't.

Keith didn't struggle anymore. Was it because he was tired? Keith just looked at me and let a small smirk fall onto his lips, "Yeah, I guess so." "Hey! Are you both still alive up there?" shouted Parker who grew worried when the ruckus stopped a while ago. I let go of Keith's hands and stood up. "Yup, still alive!" I stated, making my way to the ledge. I then saw Shun waving the enemy flag. He got it while I dealt with the sniper—all according to our plan.

"Where's the boy? Don't tell me you killed him?" inquired Parker, laughing afterwards. "No—Just half dead."

I turned my head look at the young soldier. It seemed that he already managed to sit up straight nevertheless, I decided to help him up. While I was making my way to Keith, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and had difficulty breathing. I clutched my chest in pain.

'' Captain you alright? '' Shun asked. '' Yeah I'm fine Shun '' I told him. '' Hey i'll meet you guys at the bar '' I said


	10. Bars and Brawls

Chapter 10

A black Ford and red Dodge Ram pickup trucks parked in front of Vince's Bar. This was the place that the soldiers agreed to go to for their beer. Aside from being a popular hangout place for people, it was also near the B.S.A.A. training all got out and went inside. When they got inside, we saw that the place was almost full of people. Some were drinking and eating while there were some who were playing billiards and the rest were flirting and getting friendly with other people.

They made their way to the tables and made themselves comfortable. They were actually a big group with ten members of the red and blue team plus Parker —it's no wonder they were already getting a lot of attention.

"This place is great!" commended Shun, looking around the place. "The atmosphere is good, the food smells delicious, they have billiards table, and there are plenty of ladies around." "Don't forget the free beer," interjected Andy, smiling at the members of the blue team. "Ah, well… not for us," mentioned Keith , leaning on his chair and crossing his arms. "Captain Luciani shouldn't you be the one paying for the beer since you're our team leader?" asked Carl, looking at his superior with a questioning look.

"Why should I? I'm not the only one who lost in the bet, plus you should be paying for my beer for ruining my reputation," taunted the male agent, addressing his team members.

"Oh come on sir, I'm just kidding!" answered Carl who was very apologetic to the older man.

The rest of the team just laughed at their companions. "Hey shouldn't someone order the beer already?" proclaimed Shun. The blue team members started looking at one another and their team leader, trying to decide who will approach the bar. Before they started pointing out members, someone already volunteered. "I'll do it," stated Keith, standing up from his chair.

The young soldier made his way to the bar—stealing the attention of the ladies he had passed by. Even though the young soldier was just wearing a fitted white t-shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers, he looked very handsome—no wonder the ladies just can't stop looking at him.

When he arrived at the main bar, he gave his order to the bartender and once he got the drinks, he quickly returned back to their table to avoid the numerous introductions and invitations he got from the ladies in the bar who were interested in him. He then somehow regretted volunteering to get the drinks because he had to decline and make excuses to every woman that came up to him. But what can he do? He was not even interested in them.

After the drinks came the food started coming to the table as well. They were having fun talking with one another and just enjoying their day out of training. "God this is so much fun!" proclaimed Shun, wiping the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes after laughing so hard with their team captain's story.

"I just hope that Captain Stark gets here soon," uttered Shun, looking at his fellow soldiers and Captain Luciani. "Yeah... she'll be here," answered Keith, putting his beer bottle down on the table after taking a drink from it.

" Yeah and here she comes now " stated Parker, tilting his beer bottle towards the direction of the bar's entrance. The teams all looked at the direction where their male captain was pointing at and when they saw who their captain was pointing out, everybody had a smile on their face especially one in particular.

* * *

><p>I walked into Vince's Bar after parking my red Toyoda Corolla "Captain!" greeted the high-spirited teams, standing up from their seats and saluting at the woman wearing a red plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans who was walking towards their table.<p>

"Captain?" I repeated, looking to my left and right. "I don't see any captain here. All I know is that I'm just a civilian who wanted to drink some free beer!" The teams applauded and howled at the my response. The soldiers then offered their newly arrived guest a chair then they returned to their respective seats.

"You're late, Stark," proclaimed Parker, handing me a cold bottle of beer which I gladly accepted. "I'm sorry but, I had to make sure Ada couldn't snoop around in my room," I replied, settling on my chair. '' She's still there? '' Micheal asked with hatred lacing his voice. '' Yeah, she's going to be there for three months '' I muttered angry.

"Well since we're all here, I want to make a toast," began Parker, causing everyone at the table to hold their drinks and look at the Italian man. "To the future—our future and whatever it holds for us." Everyone was silent. The male agent's words no matter how simple it was bore a heavy meaning—was he referring to the world's future? Or each and everyone's future? Or both? It was definitely something to think about.

'' And to mine and Loki's engagement '' I said holding up my left hand. '''When did you two get engaged? '' Parker asked both surprised and happy. '' Last night '' Loki said a smile evident on his face.

"Cheers," ended Parker, raising his beer bottle.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed, raising their bottles vigorously.

The night continued and so did the exchanging of stories, devouring of food and drinking of booze. Everyone was having fun, they were like teenagers living their lives without any apprehensions—it was like there's no tomorrow.

I excused herself from the table and walked towards the main bar. While the soldiers didn't mind me leaving the table, Loki on the other hand stood up from his chair and followed his fiancée.

I took a seat on a vacant bar stool somehow near the bartender's station. "Vince, I'll have the usual," I requested, resting my arms on the bar counter.

"Hey Aril, I haven't seen you in ages," greeted the man behind the bar counter. "So where's your partner?" '' Over there '' I said pointing next to me. The bartender laughed at the my answer and got my drink. "Thanks," I uttered, drinking from my glass afterwards. The bartender just shook his head.

"Vince, can you please get Loki here another beer," I ordered. When the bartender got the drink, he placed it in between us. He extended his right hand grabbing the bottle of beer. I drank from my glass and turned her head to look at Carl and Andy. It looked like they were playing billiards. This caused me to chuckle. Loki then went to go play billiards with the guys.

"Is this seat taken?"

I turned to my left, to the person who asked the question. It was a decent-looking man with messy short blonde hair and grey eyes. He was pointing at the stool on the right.

"No, it's not," I answered.

The man sat next to me facing me. "Hi! I'm Scott," introduced the man, extending his hand to me. I looked at the man's hand and reluctantly extended my own hand to shake it. I was trying to be polite. The man noticed that the woman didn't give her name—probably playing hard to get he thought.

"Nice meeting you Scott."

"So," began the man, looking at me with hungry eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my drink on the bar counter—I knew what's coming because I had heard this line numerous times before. This always seemed to happen whenever I was out and my partner was at the billiards table not around to scare the foolishly brave men interested in me.

"What is a pretty little girl like you doing alone in a bar?" The man continued eyeing me while waiting for my reply.

"First of all," I started, grabbing my glass and facing the man. "I'm not a little girl. I'm probably older than you. Second, I'm not alone I'm actually here with my buddies " I tilted my head to the direction of my companions which caused the man to look at the group of men playing billiards and talking to one another in the nearby table.

"And third," I stood up with my drink in hand. "I have a fiancé."

I tried walking away but was stopped when my arm was pulled back by the man which caused me to drop my glass on the floor. Parker stood up from his chair upon seeing what was happening and made his way to the female agent. The teams took notice of what was happening and stood up as well in case of trouble.

"Come on, where are you going? We're not done talking yet," stated the man, still holding tight on my arm. I was starting to get pissed and was going to handle the situation when someone intervened.

"Hey! The lady has a fiancé so back off," exclaimed Parker, going in between me and the walked over from the billiards table. Scott however, didn't let go of my arm despite there presence."My friends and I don't want to ruin your night man," proclaimed the Italian. "So just let her arm go."

I looked at the man who was squeezing my arm tighter and then at Parker who was trying to solve the problem peacefully. I thought that the situation which I found herself in was actually very pathetic because in reality I could just twist Scott's hand easily and deliver a punch to his stomach or probably a knee to his groin but, if such a situation could still be resolved peacefully then there was no need to use violence.

The man was pissed off by the intrusion of the male agent but upon seeing that he was outnumbered by the woman's companions, he decided to let go. "Are you okay?" asked Loki as I was making my way behind Parker while I was rubbing my bruised arm.

"I'm fine." Parker and the rest of the soldiers just stood in their places waiting for the man to walk away. "This is not over yet," threatened Scott, looking at Parker then at me. "Bitch."

"What did you call my fiancé ?!" Loki grabbed the man's shirt. Parker tried to calm the male agent. His attempts were useless as the two males continued to exchange insults with each make matters worse, the heated exchange of words got the attention of Scott's companions who all immediately came to his rescue. At the same time, the teams who were at the billiards table also rushed to the commotion. The tension between the two groups was already brewing fast and it will only be a matter of time before a fight would soon break.

"Loki!" called Carl, trying to separate the male agent and the other man who were still holding onto each other's shirt. After some more attempts from both groups to separate the two men, they were finally able to do so. Both men were still breathing hard in fury while their companions held onto them.

"We don't want any trouble," stated Shun, looking at the other group while still holding onto Loki. "We're not here looking for a fight, we just want to drink our beer and play billiards and I bet you want the same thing. So let's just forget everything and just enjoy the rest of the night. What do you say?"

Surprisingly, both groups became quiet—Rosenberg was probably right, everyone just wanted to enjoy the night and not bash one another.

"Whatever," uttered Scott, spitting on the floor and staining Loki's shoe.

Strike one

Loki tried his best to keep calm despite the fact that he wanted to punch the arrogant and unruly man in front of him.

"You jarheads shouldn't be hanging out here in the first place," commented Scott, grabbing a beer bottle from the bar counter and drinking from it. "Don't you have some terrorists to catch or something?"

Strike two

Another nerve was struck. Loki clenched his fists, trying to calm himself upon hearing another insult from the man in front of him. No need to worry, he was still in control.

"Let's go guys," proclaimed the rude man, turning to his companions. "Let's leave chubby here with his bitch and group of pussies."

Strike Three

Loki's eyebrows were knitted together in disbelief of what he had just heard—did that man just insult his fiancé and his comrades? The spitting thing he can let go and the jarhead term he can just ignore but, once someone insults his fiancé and his comrades, the gloves comes off.

A hand suddenly grabbed the rude man's shoulder, turned him around and even before he could see the person who touched him, a fist came to his view and knocked him out.

Loki had just punched Scott out cold.

As soon as Scott dropped to the ground, the chaos erupted. Scott's friends attacked Loki and the soldiers immediately rushed to defend their buddy and join the brawl.

Pure chaos was everywhere, with people beating the shit of one another, tables, chairs, glasses and other things getting knocked down and getting broken while the bar music continued to play in the background. The people who were not part of the rumble ran to the exit while some took shelter behind the bar including the bartender and myself. The chaos continued and didn't seem to stop until a gunshot was heard.

Everyone stopped moving when the police burst in the bar.

It took the police several minutes to finish questioning and talking to those who were involved in the brawl and those who had witnessed it. By the time they were finished Scott and his group were handcuffed and were led outside to the police cars.

"Are we going to be arrested as well?" asked Zane, looking at the handcuffed men through the window.

"Since we were involved in the fight as well and seeing how bad this place looks then I have to say, yes," replied Jeff, wiping the blood on the corner of his lip with his thumb.

The rest of the group just grunted upon hearing their buddy's frank answer. Spending time in jail was obviously not part of their bucket list.

Everyone looked a mess with disheveled clothes, bruised knuckles and pain in different parts of their body but, the one who looked the worst was Loki—bloody knuckles, busted lip and bruises on his handsome face. Despite the damage he received, he seemed cool about the situation. He was just sitting casually on his chair.

* * *

><p>I was talking to a group of police officers together with Vince. I hand the bartender a card and shook the hands of the police officers. I slowly made my way back to my companions. Everyone's head looked up at me and waited for me to reveal their fate.<p>

"Guys, good news and bad news," I stated, placing my hands on my hips. "The good news is, after talking with some of our good friends they decided not to book us cells in their police station." The soldiers sighed in relief while the others cheered upon hearing their captain's statement. "The bad news is, I don't think we will be partying for a while outside of the base and I have to explain to the bosses why the B.S.A.A. will be paying for the repairs of some bar."

I let out a chuckle and smiled at my men. "I say let's all go home." Everyone stood up and made their way back to their vehicles.

Parker walked towards his men and explained to them that they will be riding with him. The male agent also saw how bad Loki looked. After a while, Parker came to me after his talk with his men. "Loki looks like crap, can you send him to the infirmary once you got back to the base," requested Parker, looking at the beaten up soldier. "I'll see you on Monday!" Parker started his vehicle and drove off together with the black Ford pickup truck. Loki and I walked towards my vehicle.

I entered the vehicle and Loki sat in front. I started my vehicle and drove back to the tower.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the tower, I parked my vehicle and got off together with Loki. Loki and headed to the infirmary which was surprisingly locked.<p>

"That's strange someone should be here even at this hour." I tried knocking at the door to see if someone was probably still inside but there was no response whatsoever. Someone was definitely getting a memo tomorrow.

"I'm fine, Honey. I could just return here first thing in the morning," stated Loki, looking at me. I was facing away from him and was busy fiddling with the locked door.

"No need for that," I announced, turning to him. "I managed to get it open."

He looked at me suspiciously and he swore he just saw me hide a lock pick or something in my pocket. Regardless of how I managed to open the locked door, he was somehow glad because his face was starting to hurt already. He entered the infirmary and sat down on a chair.

I managed to get the items needed in treating Loki's injuries and placed it on a nearby table. I then handed him an ice pack for him to place on his busted lip while I prepared for treating him. When I was done, I went in front of Loki.

I first tended to the cut on top of Loki's right eyebrow. When I was done cleaning the wound I then placed a single layer of gauze over it before placing an adhesive bandage. Afterwards, I tended to his bloody knuckles. He could only watch in silence as I treated his injuries. When I held his hand, he felt that her hands were warm and her touch was very gentle. She could probably pass as a nurse or something he thought. After cleaning the wounds on his knuckles, I then started wrapping his hand with bandages. Afterwards, I moved back to check her work. Once satisfied, I moved back closer to him to tend to his last injury—his busted lip.

I took the ice pack from his hand and placed it on the table. I then placed a hand under his chin to tilt his head up so I can clearly see the state of the cut on the man's lip. I withdrew my hand after she was done inspecting the cut on his lips. The wound had stopped bleeding because of the ice pack and was now ready to be cleaned. Valentine took a wet cloth and started wiping the man's lip clean.

"Oww," winced Loki, causing the female agent to stop.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll be gentler." I reached for his lip again, being more careful not to hurt him this time. I finished treating his lip. we went to our room get some needed shut-eye after what had happened tonight.


End file.
